Aggresive
by zizie-akakuro
Summary: Tetsuya dan Seijuuro sudah berpacaran selama 3 bulan. Hari ini, Seijuuro mengajaknya menginap di apartemennya. Tapi, Tetsuya salah paham. Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan? /Bad Summary/PWP(?)/Lemon/OOC kebangetan/maybe-not-hot/Akakuro/Yaoi/BL Happy Reading Minna-san.. COVER NOT MINE!


Manik secerah langit tak berawan itu memandang sekelilingnya. 'Kamar ini begitu luas,' tanggapnya. Manik itu memandang seluruh perabotan yanga ada, di didepannya ada kasur berukuran _King size_ bewarna merah maroon, di sampingnya ada meja nakas coklat. Beralih ke dekat jendela, ada meja belajar yang tersusun rapi juga ada sofa dan meja di pojok ruangan. Dimana dia? Dia sekarang berada di kamar sang kekasih – Akashi Seijuuro.

Ya. Tetsuya sudah berstatus sebagai kekasih seorang Akashi 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia ingat, butuh usaha yang sangat keras untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada sang kapten, mengingat mereka memiliki _gender_ yang sama. Dan.. oh ternyata si pujaan hati juga memendam perasaan yang sama yang katanya menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama.

Pemuda _teal_ Berjalan ke arah kasur dan menduduki dirinya disana. Membuka seragamnya satu per satu, menunggu sang kekasih yang berada di kamar mandi

 **BLUSH!**

Rona tipis muncul di wajah manisnya. Kenapa dengannya? Oh, dia baru ingat kalau ini akan menjadi malam pertamanya. Kalian pasti tahu apa maksudnya. (・ε・｀)

Lupakan saja dulu, bisa-bisa mukanya tambah merah kalau mengingat apa yang akan dilakukan nanti. Lebih baik ia mengenang masa-masa bersama sang pacar.

 **BLUSH**

Urgh… kenapa dia malah mengingat saat dia menyatakan perasaannya bukannya makin tenang mukanya sudah memerah hingga ke telinga. Ya.. bagaimana tidak? Baginya saat itu sangatlah memalukan.

.

.

.

 **Aggresive**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sbjkbkn** **Zizie-akakuro**

 **Warn:** Boy x boy, maybe OOC, typo(s)

 **Pairing :** Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Bagi anda yang tidak menyukai yaoi atau fic ini silahkan tekan tombol 'back' bagi yang tidak mendengarkan peringatan saya, saya tidak bertanggung jawab karena sudah saya peringatkan terlebih dahulu. Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

.

Disini, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang berstatus sebagai pelajar kelas 2 SMP Teiko sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolah yang konon katanya, jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang dan dia menerimamu, maka engkau akan hidup bahagia bersamanya.

Ya. Tetsuya ingin menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang yang sudah dikaguminya sejak dulu yang berakhir dengan rasa cinta, Akashi Seijuuro.

Jujur. Tetsuya sebenarnya menyesal sudah meletakkan surat cinta - menurut kuroko – di loker Akashi. Kenapa dia melakukan itu tadi?! Argh… kalau Akashi benar-benar datang kesini bagaimana? Apa dia memang harus menembaknya?! Ini gila! Mereka berdua kan ber _gender_ sama! Tetsuya yakin kalau Akashi itu _Straight._ Doakan saja Akashi tidak datang kesini, mengingat tiap harinya dia selalu mendapatkan surat cinta dari para gadis. Tapi, itu tidak menghilangkan kegelisahan Tetsuya. Bagaimana tidak? Para gadis itu biasanya meletakkan surat mereka di rak sepatunya. Sedangkan Tetsuya meletakkannya di loker bajunya.

Kira-kira isi suratnya:

 **To: Akashi Seijuuro**

 _ **Kutunggu kau di belakang sekolah.**_

Singkat sekali bukan? Ya, begitulah ia tidak suka bertele-tele. Tapi apa tanggapannya mendapat surat itu? Dia pasti tidak mengartikannya seperti itu kan?

Ya tuhan… apa Tetsuya terlalu banyak minum _vanilla shake_ hingga tak sadar dia meletakkan suratnya itu kemarin?

Tetsuya berharap Akashi sudah membuang suratnya. Lalu.. kenapa dia masih menunggu?

Ayolah.. Tetsuya sebenarnya juga ingin dia datang. Setidaknya dia ingin memastikan dulu, kalau Akashi datang dia senang juga takut. Tapi, kalau tidak datang ia akan merasa lega juga kecewa.

Uugh.. kenapa harus begitu sih?

Tetsuya menyingkap lengan baju bagian kanannya, melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.07. Sepertinya dia tidak datang. Tetsuya mendesah pelan. Baiklah, dia kecewa sekarang. Akashi pasti benar-benar membuang surat itu, setidaknya aibnya sebagai seorang _gay_ tidak terbongkar.

Tetsuya mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum-

"Tetsuya.."

-suara itu menginterupsinya.

 **DEG!**

Sial. Harus apa dia sekarang? Tenang. Tenang. Tenang Tetsuya. Akashi belum tahu kan siapa yang mengiriminya surat itu. Tidak mungkin dia berpikir itu surat dari Tetsuya. Dia pasti hanya menganggap Tetsuya hanya orang yang tidak sengaja lewat disana. Mungkin dia hanya akan menanyakan hal lain. Misalnya, tentang perkembangan bakat basketnya? Kalaupun dia tau Tetsuya yang mengirimkan surat dia pasti menyangka hal lain kan? Ya. Itu benar. Ataukah Akashi akan melempar guntingnya karena Tetsuya sudah menyuruhnya kesini?

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hm? Akashi-kun ngomong apa?" Tetsuya ingin mati sekarang juga. Suaranya pasti terdengar aneh.

"Jangan bercanda Tetsuya. Ini surat darimu bukan?" Akashi mengeluarkan amplop bewarna biru muda dari kantongnya.

Sial. Ternyata suratnya tidak dibuang.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun berpikir itu dariku?" Tetsuya berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datanya. Dia ingin sekali menghilang dari muka bumi atau berharap semoga meteor jatuh dihadapannya sekarang juga.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Pertama, amplop ini bewarna biru muda"

Hello? Emang kalau biru muda cuma dia aja yang punya?

"Kedua, amplop ini berbau vanilla dan kau sudah berada disini semenjak latihan basket selesai"

Hell! Ternyata dia sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Ketiga, isi suaratnya terlalu _to the point._ Tidak mungkin seorang gadis yang mengirimkan ini padaku. Dan yang terakhir _,_ terdapat inisial KT samar di pojok kanan bawah amplop ini," ujarnya seraya menunjukkan bagian amplop yang sedikit remuk akibat usaha Tetsuya menghapus jejak tersebut. Seharusnya dia menggantikan amplop tersebut dengan yang baru.

Tuhan. Enyahkan Tetsuya sekarang dia tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak keringat mengucur di wajahnya.

"Nah, kau ingin mengatakan apa? Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu bila kau berbohong Tetsuya."

Baiklah. Dia harus mengatakannya. Peduli apa dia dengan harga dirinya sekarang ini? Akashi sudah ada dihadapannya, apa susahnya mengatakannya?

'Aku..' sial. Suaranya tercekat. Baiklah ulang lagi.

"Ano.. Akashi-kun aku.." Tetsuya mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Terkutuklah wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, pantat teflonnya tidak berguna sekarang. Tanpa disadari, seringaiannya sudah terbentuk jelas di wajah sang kapten.

"Aku.. menyukai.. mu," akunya dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Sesungguhnya Akashi sudah tahu, tapi berpura-pura tidak dengar.

"Apa Tetsuya? Aku tidak dengar." Tidak apa kan menjahilinya sedikit? Lihatlah wajahnya yang biasa minim ekspresi itu sudah merah hingga ke telinga. Minta di _rape_ rupanya.

"Aku.. aku.. AKU MENYUKAIMU AKASHI-KUN! MAAFKAN AKU!"

Sang kapten menaikkan alisnya sebelah, 'Eh maaf katanya?'

"AKUTAHUKAUPASTIJIJIKPUNYAREKANSEPERTIKUKALAUITUMENGGANGGUMUAKUAKANKELUARDARIKLUBSAJA!ATAUKAULEBIHSENANGKALAUAKUPINDAHSEKOLAH?KUMOHONJANGANBILANGKEORANGORANGKALAUAKUSEPERTIINIAKUJANJITIDAKAKANMENDEKATIAKASHIKUNLAGI!" teriaknya. Tetsuya terengah mengucap itu semua. Setidaknya bebannya sudah ringan 'sedikit'. Terkutuklah wajahnya yang tidak bisa sedatar teflon lagi. Wajahnya kini sudah dihiasi rona merah pekat.

Wow.. Sepertinya itu kalimat terpanjang seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, dan dia mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan napas? Hey, walaupun orang-orang tidak akan ada yang mengerti, percayala Akashi mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Dia itu absolut.

"Lalu?"

Serius. Tetsuya ingin memukul wajah datar di depannya itu.

"Ya.. itu.. ngg.."

"Jadi kau akan pergi dari sekolah ini?"

"Ka-kalau itu maumu."

"Pfft…"

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya – mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Nafas Tetsuya tercekat. Mau apa dia? Mau memakinya kah? Atau melempar guntingnya kah? Tetsuya sudah siap. Dipejamkan kedua matanya dengan kuat.

Tanpa disangka, Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di kepala _Teal_ nya. Dicobanya membuka sebelah matanya. Ia melihat, Akashi mengusak surainya pelan sembari tersenyum tipis?

"Akhirnya kau mengucapkannya Tetsuya. Aku sudah lama menunggu kalimat itu keluar dari bibir manismu itu. Aku juga menyuka – ah tidak mencintaimu."

Katakan padanya dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Akashi-kun, tolong cubit aku sekuat mungkin." Kini raut wajahnya sudah kembali dengan sedikit rona tipis.

"Kenapa? Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya. Nanti kau kesakitan."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku ini bermimpi?"

Kekehan keluar dari mulut sang kapten.

"Tentu tidak Tetsuya. Ini realita, aku memang menyukaimu dari dulu bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku selalu menunggumu mengatakan kalimat itu. Ya.. walau kau memang selalu di luar ekspetasiku. Tidak mungkin aku menendangmu keluar dari klub ataupun menyuruhmu pindah sekolah Tetsuya. Mana mungkin aku sanggup tidak melihat wajah manismu yang selalu datar itu." Wajah yang biasanya hanya memunculkan raut datar juga menyeramkan itu kini dihiasi dengan senyum bak pangeran.

Kini wajah Akashi berada tepat di depan Tetsuya dan bibir yang biasanya mengeluarkan kalimat absolut itu mendarat di pipi kanan kenyal Tetsuya. Alhasil, wajahnya kembali dipenuhi rona merah pekat.

"Ja-jadi Akashi-kun menerimaku? Tidak jijik padaku?"

"Tentu tidak Tetsuya," bisiknya pelan.

"KALAU BEGITU JADILAH PACARKU AKASHI-KUN!" teriaknya seraya membungkuk.

Lagi-lagi kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Betapa lugunya orang di depannya.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya, kau tidak perlu sekaku itu padaku. Tidak biasanya tahu, jadi kau mau pulang bersamaku malam ini."

"Ah.. _ha'i._ "

Malam itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

.

.

 **BLUSH!**

Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menahan malu saat mengingat kejadian itu. Kenapa dia OOC sekali waktu itu. Andaikan dia bisa mengulang waktu, lebih baik dia mengutarakannya dengan cara biasa kalau respon Akashi – ah Sei-nya begitu.

KLEK

Tetsuya bisa melihat Seijuuro dari dalam kamar mandi sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hee.. kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, sudah siap untuk malam ini sayang?"

"Sei-kun mesum! Aku hanya mengingat saat aku.."

"Saat apa sayang?"

"Saat aku me..nembakmu.." ucapnya lirihnya.

"Ahh.. hari itu memang hari yang menakjubkan. Siapa sangka Tetsuya akan menembakku seperti itu?" ujarnya jahil.

Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajah sang kapten.

"Jangan mengingatkanku lagi. Aku malu."

"Heh.. kan kau yang mengingatkanku."

"…"

Seijuuro menatap Tetsuya dengan heran. Kenapa Tetsuyanya bertelanjang dada? Oh, mungkinkah dia salah mengartikan perkataannya?

"Tetsuya, dimana bajumu?"

"Aku kan harus bersiap-siap untuk ..malam ini.." oh, ternyata dia memang salah mengartikan.

"Jadi, Tetsuya pikir kita akan melakukan apa malam ini?"

"Sei-kun _baka!_ Jelas-jelas kau yang mengajakku! Jangan membuat aku mengatakannya! Itu memalukan!"

Seringaian sudah tercetak di wajah tegasnya. Sudah tahu arah pembicaraan si _baby blue._

"Eh? Kenapa harus malu? Aku kan mengajakmu malam ini untuk bersiap-siap kalau kita akan belajar untuk ujian dua minggu lagi. Oh.. ternyata Tetsuya bisa berpikiran mesum ya? Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Iris heterochrome itu memandang takjub badan sang kekasih. Betapa kecilnya tubuh itu unutk ukuran lelaki juga betapa putihnya kulit tersebut.

"Tidak, aku hanya-" baiklah Tetsuya tidak akan berbohong lagi, dia juga menginginkannya "-baiklah kau benar ..Sei-kun.."

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu Tetsuya." Akashi mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi sang bayangan, mengecup pelan bibir semerah ceri di hadapannya.

 _Manis. Bibirnya terlalu manis._

Merasa ciuman ini akan berlangsung lama, Tetsuya mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar di leher sang kapten. Ciuman lembut berubah menjadi panas. Seijuuro melumat bibir mungil di depannya tanpa henti-henti menyebabkan suara basah juga erangan dari sang lawan.

"Mmn.. hhn.. ahn.. ..s-sei.."

Rasanya terlalu candu untuk Akashi. Aah.. dia ingin merasakan yan lebih. Lidahnya menjilat kedua bibir mungil, meminta izin untuk masuk. Dengan senang hati, Tetsuya membuka mulut. Lidah bergerak lincah di dalam, menyapu deretan gigi putih sebelum mengajak daging kenyal milik Tetsuya berdansa hingga saliva menetes dari bibir sang bayangan menambah kesan erotis.

Terasa kehabisan oksigen, Seijuuro melepas ciuman mereka. Lihatlah betapa menggodanya sang _uke_ dengan wajahnya yang merah, matanya yang sayu, nafasnya terputus-putus juga saliva yang mngalir dari sudut bibirnya yang merah, bengkak, dan basah. "Ng..ngah… sei-kun… hhnn… _motto…"_

 _Wow.. erotis.._

Selesai bermain dengan bibir, kini Seijuuro beralih ke leher jenjang seputih susu tersebut. Menjilat, mengecup, menggigit pelan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. Dilakukannya berulang-ulang di bagian yang lain.

"Mmn.. hhahnnn… sei.."

Sementara bibirnya asyik menjelajah, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak menuju daerah sensitif di dadanya. Menekan-nekan tinjolan disana menggunakan ibu jari. Mencubit pelan, memelintirnya. Alhasil, erangan tertahan olos dari bibir sang lawan.

"Mn.. hnn.."

"Jangan ditahan Tetsuya. Keluarkan saja."

"Haah… nnha…"

Kini mulutnya beralih ke puting sebelah yang minta dimanjakan. Menjilatnya, lalu menyesapnya layaknya bayi mencari ASI disana.

"Nngah.. jangan disana sei-kun.. Hyaa..n.." tangannya kini meremat kepala merah di depannya, menahan sensasi geli-geli nikmat yang diberikan. "Jangan.. hh.. hanya disana s-sei-kun.. hnn.."

"Kau yang meminta Tetsuya."

"Tunggu."

"Hm?"

"Sei-kun lebih baik diam saja, bi-biar aku yang melanjutkan."

Tangan mungil Tetsuya mulai membuka kancing kemeja sang _seme._

"Tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang telanjang sei-kun," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk. Apa-apan dengan mulutnya yang mem-pouting itu. Membuat Seijuuro gemas ingin melahapnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu Tetsuya. Kau saja yang diam biar aku memberimu _service_ lebih. Tapi aku persilahkan kau menyelesaikannya dulu."

 _Iri dan menggoda._ Itulah yang dirasakan Tetsuya melihat badan atletis di depannya. Dia ingin mempunyai badan seperti itu. Lihatlah dirinya yang kurus kerempeng. Urgh..

"Tidak.. Sei-kun diam saja."

Baiklah. Seijuuro akan menurutinya kali ini.

Selesai melepaskan seluruh kancing, dilemparnya kemeja tersebut entah kemana. Tangannya beralih menurunkan risleting celana sang _seme._

"Mau apa Tetsuya?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Memberikan _blow~ job_ untuk sei-kun," ujarnya dengan senyum bak malaikat. Bolehkah ia mati sekarang? Dan apa maksudnya dengan nada seduktif di bagian 'blowjob' tersebut. Seijuuro rasa kini penisnya sudah tegang sempurna.

"Heh.. ternyata sei-kun sudah tidak sabaran ya, lihatlah penismu ini. Wah.. besar sekali, apa muat di dalam mulutku dan lubangku nanti?" senyum manis _Innocent_ nya belum hilang setelah melihat penis yang sudah menegang sempurna di hadapannya. Sumpah. Apa benar ini Tetsuyanya? Yang biasanya datar nan polos kini melakukan _dirty talk_ di hadapannya. Siapa yang mengajarinya?

"Itadakimasu~ haa.." Tetsuya memajukan kepalanya guna melahap penis sang kekasih. Jujur. Sebenarnya ini kali pertama Tetsuya melakukannya.

 **GLUP**

Hey, bolehkah seijuuro memasukinya sekarang? Lihatlah mulut mungilnya itu sudah dipenuhi oleh penisnya. Walaupun dia masihlah amatir, dengan pemandangan seperti ini siapa yang tidak tahan.

"Hn.. Tetsuya.."

 **GREB**

Tangan Seijuuro kini memegang belakang kepala Tetsuya, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk mendapat kenikmatan lebih.

"Ngh.." Tetsuya meringis pelan. Ujung penis Seijuuro menabrak pangkal tenggorokannya. Rahangnya pegal. Dikeluarkannya penis tersebut membuat Seijuuro sedikit kecewa. Dipijatnya pelan dan dijilatnya layaknya menjilati es krim.

"Nee… Sei-kun sudah tidak tahan ne? Biar aku buat kau puas Sei-kun~" Tetsuya melahap kembali penis Seijuuro dan mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sendiri dengan cepat. Terasa Seijuuro sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Tetsuya makin mempercepat temponya membuat desahan tertahan dari Seijuuro.

"Tet..suya.. lep..pas.. aku-"

Tahu ia akan klimaks disuruhnya Tetsuya melepaskannya tapi Tetsuya enggan

"-Argh.… keluar Tetsuya!" Alhasil Seijuuro mengeluarkan semua di dalam mulut Tetsuya yang lagsung ditelan oleh Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya jangan ditelan."

 _Terlambat._

"Manis… tapi lebih enak _vanilla shake"_

"Tentu saja Tetsuya"

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi minuman favorit keduaku, nee sei-kun~," ujarnya sambil menjilati sperma yang bercampur dengan salivanya di sudut bibirnya.

Sial. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Jangan salahkan aku Tetsuya."

 **BRUK**

Kini Seijuuro menindih Tetsuya. Melanjutkan dimana ia berhenti tadi, memberi tanda kepemilikan mulai dari dada menuju ke bawah hingga-

"Akh.."

-selangkangan yang sudah basah di tengahnya.

Tetsuya menutup matanya menggunakan punggung tangan. Menahan malu. Ia malu jika membandingkan miliknya dengan Seijuuro. Terasa olehnya, Seijuuro membuka _risleting_ nya menggunkan mulut dan menyentuh penisnya, menimbulkan erangan kecil dari Tetsuya. Seijuuro melanjutkan membuka boxer putih dengan gambar piyo merah dan manik _hetero?_ Mirip Seijuuro ya? – eh Piyo.

"Ne.. walau Tetsuya imut ternyata juga suka yang beginian."

Oh.. Tetsuya lupa tentang boxernya. Dia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"La-lanjut saja Sei-kun.."

" _Ha'i~"_ Dilemparnya pelapis terakhir itu ke sembarang tempat.

Berhasil membuka, bisa dilihatnya penis Tetsuya yang berkedut-kedut. Ingin dimanjakah? Dipijitnya penis Tetsuya perlahan-lahan lalu menaikkan temponya perlahan juga. Tangan kirinya beralih ke mulut Tetsuya.

"Jilat Tetsuya." Tetsuya langsung melahap tangan besar sang kapten dan menjilatnya seduktif. Merasa cukup. Dilepaskan tangannya dari goa hangat Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya sedikit kecewa. Kini dialihkan tangannya ke bawah, dan-

"ARGH.."

-memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang di bawah sana dan melakukan gerakan _in-out_ disana.

 _Sempit. Ketat._

"S-Sei-kun.. _..i..it..tai.."_

Tak tega melihat Tetsuya kesakitan, diciumnya bibir bengkak sang bayangan dengan ganas memabukkan agar Tetsuya lupa dengan sakitnya.

 _Dua._ Seijuuro mulai memperlebar lubang disana dengan gerakan menggunting.

"Mhm.. hnn…"

 _Tiga._

 _Empat._

Oke. Sudah cukup. Pemuda beriris _crimson_ membalikkan tubuh Tetsuya menjadi posisi menungging. Meletakkan penisnya di depan lubang analnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

"Siap, Tetsuya?"

Jawaban didapatkan setelah melihat surai _teal_ itu mengangguk kecil.

Tidak mau kalau sang sang kekasih menahan rasa sakitnya. Seijuuro langsung memasukkan semuanya ke dalam anal yang memang sempit itu.

" _Gomen_ Tetsuya," bisiknya pelan.

"ARGH.. SEI-KUN.. _IT..TAI!"_

Kesepuluh tangan Tetsuya meremat seprei kasur dengn kasar, tidak peduli kasur itu akan berantakan yang jelas barusan itu SAKIT TAU!

"Tenang Tesuya.. kau akan terbiasa sayang."

Dirasa Tetsuya sudah tenang, digerakkannya pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"Le-lebih cepat… Sei..kun.." pintanya dengan wajah semerah tomat sayang Seijuuro tak bisa melihatnya.

 _Cepat juga terbiasanya._

Sesuai permintaan, kini Seijuuro mulai mempercepat temponya sambil memijat penis Tetsuya, Seijuuro merasakan penisnya dijepit oleh dinding rektum Tetsuya membuatnya serasa berada di surga.

"Sei-kun.. hn.. sebentar.."

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kau berbaring saja." Mendengar Perkataan sang bayangan, Seijuuro hanya bisa mengernyit pelan tapi menuruti permintaannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku yang akan memuaskanmu Sei-kun."

Oh. Begitu toh.

.

.

.

"Hnn… Sei-kun… hnn.. haa.. S-sei.."

Tuhan, katakan Seijuuro memang berada di surga sekarang.

Siapa sangka Tetsuya akan seagresif ini dan wajahnya itu sangat menggiurkan; mata yang sayu, bibirnya yang bengkak, namanya yang selalu disebut-sebut selama dia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat di atasnya. Seijuuro menikmati ini. Sangat. Tapi dia tidak tahan karena dia yang harus melakukannya, ya walaupun dia menikmatinya. Tapi ingat, dia itu lebih suka mendominasi. Alhasil, Seijuuro mendorong Tetsuya. Kembali ke posisi pertama.

"Aku sangat senang kau melakukannya, tapi aku mau yang lebih Tetsuya"

"Hnn… haah… si-silahkan Sei.."

Mulailah Seijuuro mendominasi kembali dan siapa sangka Tetsuya sudah mendekati klimaks.

"Sei.. hnn… le.. nn… bih ce.. ahhn.. pat," pintanya sambil mengeratkan jepitan kakinya pada tubuh Seijuuro. Meminta lebih.

Seijuuro pun mempercepat temponya dan-

"SEI-KUN! HNNN..NGAH...!" Tetsuya sudah lebih dulu klimas rupanya. Tenang Seijuuro sebentar lagi menyusul sebelum-

 **TRING! TRING! TRING!**

-Sebuah suara mengganggu aktivitas panas mereka berdua.

"Nn.. Sei-kun _hp_ -mu berbunyi"

"Biarkan saja Tetsuya, setidaknya biarkan aku klimaks dulu"

 **TRING! TRING!**

"Tapi, sepertinya itu sangat penting sei"

"Sebentar lagi, Tetsuya"

 **KRRING! KRRRING!**

"Lihat, bahkan dia menelponmu Sei-kun"

"Baiklah Tetsuya sebentar oke?" Kini Seijuuro menaikkan temponya lebih cepat sehingga penis Tetsuya yang sudah melemas kini menegang kembali.

"Argh… Sei-kun.. lagi.. hnn..ah.. Ah.. AHHH!"

"Tetsuya.. AHH!"

Akhirnya mereka klimaks berbarengan, dan Akashi segera menjangkau _handphone-_ nya -yang sedari tadi berbunyi- di atas nakas yang tidak jauh dari mereka kini sudah mati.

 **TRING!**

Dibacanya pesan yang sedari tadi masuk dan membacanya.

"Tidak penting Tetsuya."

"Oh.. begitu.."

"Lebih baik kita istirahat kau pasti sudah lelah kan?"

"Un.. tapi sei-kun…"

"Ya?"

"Keluarkan dulu ..penismu.." ujarnya lirih.

"Biarkan saja, supaya kau tidak menjauh saat aku tidur," ucapnya santai.

"Sei-kun menyebalkan," gerutunya sambil mem-pout kan mulutnya.

"Kau minta ronde kedua ya?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku."

"Kau yang minta jangan menyesal kalau tidak bisa jalan."

.

.

.

 _Dan mereka melakukannya sampai 5 ronde_ _ヾ_ _(_ _｡_ _﹏_ _｡_ _)_ _ﾉﾞ_ _*_ _。_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **OWARI~**_

.

.

.

 _Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mampir di fic saya (´▽_ _) sebenarnya ini fic pertama saya. Jadi, mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan juga bahasanya mungkin yang aneh(?)_

 _Dasar… baru bikin fanfic udah rate-M aja.. biarkanlah Zizie berfantasi-ria._

 _Dan.. setelah Zizie baca ulang, agk absurd yah? Alurnya kecepatan ya? Sebenarnya mau ditambah lagi lemonnya tapi Zizie capek ngetik._

 _Padahal awalnya pengen buat fic yang Tecchannya dirape sama Sei. Eh… malah jadi agresif si Tecchan.._

 _Zizie juga sempat mau bikin mereka pake teknik BDSM (◎^▽^◎)_

 _Jangan rajam Zizie please.. (_ ๑ _´• ₃ •̀_ ๑ _)_

 _Apalah saya hanya amatiran, maafkan daku jika bertebaran typo disana-sini.._

 _Mohon tinggalkan jejak, saya butuh kritik dan saran dari minna-san. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~ *bungkuk dalam-dalam* aah.. gomen kalau tidak memuaskan m(_ _)m_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **OMAKE**_

Sudah benar-benar selesai aktifitas panas mereka. Seijuuro mrebahkan dirinya di samping Tetsuya tentu saja belum melepas yang di bawah sana.

"Sei-kun benar-benar tidak mau mengeluarkannya ya?" gerutu Tetsuya yang dibalas senyum manis dari Seijuuro. Tumben manis.

"Tidak kusangka Tetsuya ternyata agresif di ranjang ya," godanya.

Dengan wajah yang merah sampai ke telinga dia menjawab. "Ma-mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mau dicampakkan."

"Kenapa berpikir begitu Tetsuya."

"Karena katanya orang hidung belang tidak akan senang kalau pasangannya tidak sesuai dengan tipenya dan kata-kata orang sepertinya sei-kun suka yang ..agresif.." ujarnya lirih sambil menyembunyikan paras manisnya di bantal. Seijuuro kesal. Hidung belang katanya? Dikira dia apa ha?

"Kenapa kau bilang aku hidung belang?"

"Terkadang aku melihat matamu belang Sei-kun."

Seketika hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Hei… itu beda dengan hidung belang Tetsuya."

"Ah.. haha.. begitu ya.."

"Baiklah, daripada hidung belang aku mau bertanya padamu. Maukah kau menemaniku menghadiri acara rekan ayahku minggu depan? Karena aku diharuskan membawa pasangan minggu depan."

"Untuk Sei-kun apa yang tidak?" ujarnya sambil mengecup bibir Seijuuro pelan. Setidaknya Tetsuya tidak tahu kalau yang harus dibawa itu harus pasangan (wanita).

"Tapi, kau belajar melakukan hal seperti tadi Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja dari majalah Aomine-kun"

Ingatkan Seijuuro untuk membakar majalah laknat yang sudah mengotori kepolosan sang kekasih.

" _Oyasumi sei-kun.._

"Hmm.. _oyasumi_ , _aishiteru yo tetsuya."_

" _Ha'i, aishiteru mo.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **OWARI/TBC?**_

 _Argh.. seharusnya saya tidak mulai dari sini! Ah, sudahlah, sudah terlanjur dibikin males ganti alurnya -w-_

 _So… continue? Or end? Atau saya bikin sequelnya aja tapi rate-T ataukah M?_


End file.
